Bajo un Día de Lluvia
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Human AU] [Jasper/Lapis] La muerte de alguien puede tener diversas consecuencias en diferentes personas: para Lapis, fue el fin de su mundo en la luz; Jasper aun no sabe que sentir... Son como dos gotas de lluvia que, sin llegar a tocarse, descienden rápidamente a un destino incierto donde la locura y el intento de olvidar se hacen presentes una y otra vez...
1. Primera Parte

_-Pero-el joven rubio casi rechinaba los dientes con tal de no sonar brusco u odioso-… ¿¡Es que no lo comprendes!?-inconscientemente chocó su mano contra el flequillo de su cabello, empapado en sudor debido a los nervios (incontrolables)-No podemos…_

 _-¿¡Y eso que importa!?-replicó la fémina, aun de pronto regresó su dulzura, acariciándole suavemente las manos con sus dedos-Yo te quiero… Te quiero mucho, en serio…_

 _La mirada del varón producía cierto desasosiego: aguantaba las lágrimas tanto como podía, pero tan asombrado estaba de la pelirroja con la que había mantenido largo y hermoso romance, que alguna que otra escapó de sus cuencas, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche._

 _El cabello rizado de ella quedó enredado entre su brazo descubierto; sus mejillas enrojecían y una sonrisilla se escapaba sin querer. Creyendo haber ganado algo que de repente se rompió al soltarse este de toda atadura suya (pelo, dedos…)._

 _-No-concluyó, sereno, dejándola pasmada frente a su ser intimidante._

 _-Pero que…_

Lapis rebobinó la cinta en un tosco movimiento. Parpadeando pesadamente pues apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño. De hecho, ni siquiera había probado a despegarse del pequeño televisor y por largas semanas llevaba escondida allí: sentada, estiradas sus piernas y oliendo a sudor (el calor era insoportable).

Rebuscó apenas entre sus alimentos (esparcidos alrededor del sillón que atufaba a sardinas, inexplicablemente), causando que maldijera al aire por no encontrar más que migajas o gotas de su sustento de vida.

Suspirando, quiso alzar el vuelo, pero pronto se vio convencida de que ni aun todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se movería de allí.

Echó atrás su cabeza despeinada, sintiéndola aplastarse más con el contacto del asiento aterciopelado y rojizo.

El techo quedó grabado en su mirada perdida; esta rápidamente se cerró, bufando otra vez (ella) mientras el mando bailoteaba libre por su mano izquierda; colgada.

-Qué importa ya…

Regresó a darle al _play_.

El capítulo volvió a comenzar.

 **ooo**

Jasper hacia oídos sordos a todo conductor enfadado que le profería insultos de lengua víbora, concentrándose en la difícil conducción que sus rotulas realizaban sobre el volante, animándose para conseguir el objetivo que causaba aquel estruendo: abrir otra lata de cerveza.

-Vamos, pequeña-predicaba hacia el objeto, esperando alguna respuesta afirmativa de su parte-. Vamos, vamos-a medida que la apertura se hacía más amplia, las burbujas comenzaban a brotar, alegrando su rostro, emocionándose como si de un premio se tratara-… ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos…!-alguna palabrería burda atravesó nuevamente la ventanilla abierta del vehículo (destartalado. Un _Seat 127_ de los años 70 que parecía no dar para más) antes de que el logro se mostrara grandioso bajo la forma de salpicaduras, provocando la ira pero, al mismo tiempo, la felicidad superficial de Jasper. Que alzó su brazo a favor, vitoreándose.

Otra vez un automóvil se colocó justo a su costado, contemplándola rabioso entretanto daba voz al claxon.

-¡Loca, casi nos matas a todos!-dijo, atrayendo la atención, no demasiado propicia, de la fémina al volante: hacia él lanzó (como un misil) un envase hueco (diversas gotas restantes cayeron a la carretera) que chocó contra su nariz, produciendo la risa socarrona de la adversaria; ganadora de este asalto que aceleró el paso. Subiendo el volumen de la radio para que el Sol escuchara " _Eye of the Tiger_ ", y a ella que, todavía, oía retumbar en el maletero la silla de un bebé.

 **[…]**

-¿Entonces, Jasper va a venir?

Al instante, Greg dio la vuelta al trozo de carne amasado con la espátula, asintiendo de espaldas a la mujer morena que, cautelosa, ponía irreverente la mesa para la celebración.

-Sí-continuó él, abriéndose con más ímpetu la camisa hawaiana que Steven se había dignado a regalarle por su cumpleaños; hace dos años-. Me llamó no hace mucho, diciendo que vendría a pasar el rato… ¡Ya sabes! ¡A Steven le haría ilusión que estemos todos juntos!

-¿Pero no es un poco pronto para-

-¡Que se le va hacer, mujer!-la interrumpió sonriente, fingiendo ser agradable aun sus nervios por lo pasado se desataban fácilmente en los cabellos de sus extremidades. Algo que Garnet no pasó por alto, pero decidió callar, gruñendo para sus adentros; abandonando el lugar solo con el fin de escuchar las quejas de Greg ante su despiste frente a la comida que preparaba: había permanecido demasiado tiempo disfrazando su preocupación y casi resultaba irritante ver como lo hacía… Y se alteraba… O simplemente suspiraba creyendo lo contrario.

Garnet volvió a gañir. Esta vez más comprensiva porque no juzgaba a Universe por sus actos que, al contrario que ella, entendían la necesidad de asistir de Jasper.

Él había sentido algo similar tras la muerte de Rose y…

Afligida, retomó el acto que a medias había dejado por ayudar al varón, extrayendo de sus pantalones vaqueros aquel teléfono móvil (blanco; una figura de peluche colgaba de él) para intentar ponerse en contacto con las que conocía ya como: _sorteadoras_.

…

El menor persistía enganchado a la entrada, gimiendo desconsoladamente debido al aburrimiento que le causaba estar sin hacer nada.

-Lapis…-llamó por enésima vez, recibiendo la misma respuesta lejana aun cálida; los ruidos propios del televisor no resonaban como en otras ocasiones.

-¿Qué quieres, Steven?

-Vengaaaa… Veeeeen…

El silencio regresó por tétricos segundos, causando agitación en el pequeño, que se retorcía, intentando llamar la atención del personaje interno en el granero familiar.

-Sabes que no puedo, Steven…

-¡Pero solo será un ratito!

-He dicho que no, Steven.

El chico revolvió su cabello, enredándolo más de lo que ya era a medida que profería círculos alrededor de él mismo, alzando sus extremidades superiores como en un aleteo constante.

-¡Pero es la celebración más importante del año! ¡Las lágrimas de la Luna de Plata solo se verán hoy! ¡Ningún día más, Lapis!-el entusiasmo insistente del muchacho comenzaba a enfurecerla, rasgando en consecuencia el asiento donde eterna parecía refugiarse (dentro la construcción de madera)-¡Venga, Lapis!-manoseó suavemente la puerta cerrada, colocando sus dedos donde pocos rayos de luz conseguían unirse entre sí.

Deseaba abrirla y que rápidamente la joven regresara a ser la de antes…

Excitado por el pensamiento, rasgó un poco más la apertura, obligando a Lapis a darse cuenta de la situación; a raudal levantarse del mueble, completamente atemorizada por la entrada del Sol a su vivienda.

-¡Steven!-chilló junto a una voz aguda, retrocediendo unos centímetros, temblando sus manos -¡Steven!-… Aun el niño manifestó no escucharla al iluminarse su sonrisa gracias al romper casi total del portal, acción que cometió de forma inconsciente.

-¡Será genial, Lapis!-concluyó, alabando al cielo por instantes, hasta que descubrió, bajando de su nube aquel rostro aniñado de mejillas sonrosadas, el horror de la fémina en su mirada. Dirigida al exterior iluminado al que él estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar-¿Lapis…?

El aspecto que poseía la mencionada a la luz de la estrella era despreciable: Steven reconoció veloz el pijama que expresamente le había traído hacía tiempo pegado a su piel (probablemente acalorada), además de unas grandes ojeras azuladas adornando el bajo de sus ojos; declarando a gritos su malestar…

Lapislázuli agarró con fuerza un cuenco de perro que yacía lleno a su costado (desconocidamente para ambos).

Totalmente furiosa lo arañaba al principio, tornándose en una firme sujeción que abrió la mirada del menor con acongojo.

-Lapis…

-¡NO, STEVEN!-gimió tras larga reserva, arrojando el elemento hacia el muchacho aun no alcanzó el objetivo deseado: quedó a medio camino; el agua esparcida fue tragada por la iluminación solar…

No tenía fuerza alguna ni para lanzar algo tan insignificante como aquello…

Raudal, la fémina cubrió su boca con ambas manos, impresionada consigo misma por cometer aquella acción contra el pequeño al que adoraba junto a un fervor obsesivo, y que ahora, reteniendo la tristeza en sus cuencas brillante de astros, cerraba la entrada a su mundo sin mencionar más palabra que: "Lo siento…".

Un mundo de sombras al que cayó de rodillas para llorar desconsoladamente. Arrepentida de cagarla tanto y en tantas ocasiones... Maldiciendo al cielo y la tierra por ello.

Por todo ello que su mente no dejaba de imaginar para hacerla sentir mejor de algo irreversible…

-¡Eh, Lapis! ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

Lapislázuli jadeó de terror. Steven estaba justo a su lado, al fondo de aquella cuadra obscura en la que solo las figuras se distinguen…

-Steven…

-¿Qué pasa?-el niño comenzó a andar hacia ella con los brazos abiertos, entusiasta, como siempre-¿Ya no somos coleguis de verano?

Abrazándose a sí misma, la joven regresó a estar de pie, buscando una salida inexistente con la mirada entre tanta oscuridad atormentadora; Steven aceleró el paso sin necesidad de correr, haciendo ademanes con sus manos rechonchas y ojos brillantes que provocaban el retroceso de la muchacha caucásica.

-¿Lapis?

-No… No…-esquivaba cada envoltorio que interrumpía su escape del menor, pero pronto se vio en el suelo a causa de uno-… No… ¡No…!

-Lapis-profería él junto a una melodía perturbadora, sonriendo de felicidad al encontrarse tan cerca de la fémina que, horrorizada por la imagen, cerraba la mirada que dejaba suelta varias lágrimas de apena y miedo-… Lapis, ¡vamos! ¡Soy yo! ¡Steven!

La negación de Lapis porque la situación no continuase su curso se debatía entre los deseos de su corazón (quería abrazar a Steven y pedirle perdón por el daño causado) y su mente (¡Sabía que no era Steven!), batallándose tardíamente aun pidiendo la detención de todo.

-No… No te me acerques…-clavó sus uñas (demasiado largas, aun finas) en la piel de las extremidades suyas, que intentaban protegerla inútilmente de algo que ella misma había, inconscientemente, querido desde el principio que la voz aniñada apareció tras el portal del granero…

-¿Por qué, Lapis?-Steven alzó la mano en su dirección; Lázuli cubrió sus ojos con estas mismas (suyas), lloriqueando incomprensión tras otra bajo estas-¿Ya no somos amigos? ¡Soy yo!-el vocablo de él se tornó grave, extraño…-Steven… Tú amigo…-el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del niño la estremecía.

Todo aquello era estremecedor…

-¿Por qué no me miras, Lapis?

-¡PORQUÉ ESTÁS MUERTO!-abofeteó el contacto que quería propagarse en ella, desplazando ambas extremidades alrededor como una lunática para deshacerse de su perseguidor-¡No me toques…! ¡Ah!

Resolló de forma agitada, comprobando, ya con la mirada abierta, que solo su ser estaba allí; sudando, rompiendo en lágrimas sin sollozos, viendo tan solo tinieblas…

Ni rastro de Steven Universe.

El Steven Universe que la había hecho encerrarse en la tristeza de su muerte en aquel lugar. Manifestándose para su terror porque—como ella ya sabía—así lo anhelaba…

Con todas sus fuerzas.

 _Sabes que TÚ y solo TÚ lo hiciste, ¿verdad?_

…

Garnet dio por finalizada la llamada junto a una única exhalación, recargándose en el cerezo que Pearl había cuidado años atrás y que ahora se marchitaba, fruto de la tristeza y el abandono:

Nadie más iba a venir al que hubiese sido " _El Decimosexto Cumpleaños de Steven Universe"_.

Y todo por culpa de Lapis Lázuli.

 _No queremos que vuelva a pasar… aquello…_


	2. Segunda Parte

Pearl jamás había fumado más a gusto que hoy.

No es que lo hiciese muy seguido pero, en ocasiones, era la manera más eficiente de extraer todo aquel estrés que amenazante se disponía a hacerla explotar de diversas maneras, en diferentes situaciones donde esa actitud resulta inconveniente.

Al menos para una amante de la perfección como lo era ella; más siendo médico…

Delicadamente dejó entrever en sus labios la punta de aire tóxico, esparciéndola grácil hasta que esta tomó una apariencia invisible con la brisa (que mecía no solo su bata, también su cabello); suspirando a gusto, sintiendo una especie de sensación agradable parecida al poder que solo su trabajo lograba proporcionarle en ciertos aspectos.

Escondido entre los pliegues de su bolsillo, el teléfono móvil (que ya antes había renunciado a utilizar en todo el día) regresó a vibrar nuevamente, provocándole una mueca de desagrado por ello. Pensando, en un principio, que se trataría de Garnet para persuadirla de volver a aquel lugar donde tantos momentos buenos habían vivido. Aun solo junto a Steven…

 _El ya no está para ello, Garnet…_

Su sorpresa no fue poca al descubrir el nombre de Peridot lucirse en pantalla e invitándola a abrir el mensaje enviado por su ser.

Al adentrarse en este (por pura curiosidad), se encontró con algo que no esperaba de su parte debido a que su persona también se negó a participar en el evento; estando de acuerdo tanto con ella como con Amethyst:

 _-¿No irás?-_

No hacía falta que dijera a dónde.

Pearl retorció los dedos que le daban de comer hasta formar un puño. Rabiosa a causa de ese comportamiento tan indeciso.

Veloz escribió su respuesta (la que siempre daba), recargándose en la barandilla que separaba la muerte y la azotea en sí para encender (igual de rápida) otro cigarrillo que absorbió y expulsó con desesperación.

 _-NO-_

No.

No iría al que sería " _El Decimosexto Cumpleaños de Steven Universe_ ". Ni tampoco se dignaría a mencionar siquiera su nombre a no ser que fuera una necesidad máxima o resultara imprudente.

Steven ya no estaba.

Steven había muerto…

Quería superarlo pues Rose todavía bailoteaba en su mente como ninfa de Primavera.

Riendo como reía; danzando como danzaba; queriéndola como la quería… A todos.

Lágrimas comenzaron a descender lentamente, acariciando su mejilla y erizándola por el contacto cálido, salado, del que intentaba deshacerse con deseo ferviente.

-Qué tonta eres…-se dijo dulcemente inclusive su estado frágil.

No quería llorar. No era el momento ni el lugar más adecuado…

Pero nadie le daba más remedio ni opción…

Menos el recordar el hecho que la hizo—definitivamente—abandonar la caserona de verano donde, en realidad, había vivido los mejores años de su vida.

-Lapislázuli…-murmuró entonces, rencorosa sin querer producirlo en realidad, apretando el instrumento de tabaco hasta casi transformarlo en la ceniza negra que tanto odiaba…

Aun, de hecho, todo había sido culpa de Lázuli.

 _No queremos que vuelva a pasar… aquello…_

 **ooo**

La fotografía podría deshacerse en sus manos si no la hubiera plastificado año atrás para conmemorar su aniversario.

Era una simple instantánea, pero a ella lograba extraerle una sonrisa en aquellos momentos en los que se sentía ciertamente furiosa (aun no lo demostrase por control propio; aspecto heredado de una madre algo fría en apariencia). Y lo cierto es que no le faltaba razón: el retrato de ambas expresaba felicidad y siempre habían sabido hacer saber de ese sentimiento a otros (o extasiarlos con él).

Pausada volteó la imagen, apareciendo aquellas palabras que dignó a releer en voz baja:

- _Ruby y Sapphire; Verano, 1984; Beach City_.

Greg Universe no tardó en unirse a su visible y agradable gesto.

-¿Qué, de nuevo viendo esa foto?

-Sí-su tono resultaba tan tajante que a veces el varón no podía evitar estremecerse-. Me gusta mirarla de vez en cuando. Me… relaja.

-¿En serio? ¡Ni que hubieras estado allí!-rió a carcajadas a pesar de la mala broma, colocando salchichas y pan tostado en el plato que sujetaba firme. Pero al comprobar que la seriedad de la otra permanecía inmutable nada más girarse, decidió parar; demasiado sosegado y jadeando por los nervios de haber metido la pata en un día como hoy (aunque no lo había hecho con esa intención)-L-lo siento…

-Da igual-cogió fuerte la cubertería de plata que vagaba en su servilleta, recolectando comida en cuenco suyo-. Seguro que si hubiera habido alguien más _quizá_ -enfatizó; el tenedor se clavó en la carne, atravesándola- se hubiesen reído.

A Garnet no le hizo falta moverse de su sitio para dar a entender el enfado que corría por sus venas. Ni tampoco para coger todo lo que ya había comenzado a comer tranquilamente, dejando acongojado al hombre de pie frente a sí, queriéndola animar con vocablos adecuados y relajar la tensión que inconsciente había soltado ella (o no). Aun únicamente dejó escapar un suspiro que utilizó en su favor: empezó a tararear y dio la vuelta a su cuerpo hacia la barbacoa para no quedarse atrás (en la tarea de zampar).

-Esa canción les encantaba-advirtió la mujer, causando que la tensión se redujera considerablemente, además de resurgir la alegría (medio fingida) en el varón mayor.

 _Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart_ , había sido su _single_ estrella durante los 90'—a principios de este—y con el cual él y su esposa habían empezado una relación. Por lo que no era de extrañar que siempre que necesitara un apoyo—como Garnet hacía con la foto de sus madres—dulce y feliz, recurriera a esta.

Lástima que cuando la canción comenzaba a dar su toque maestro (aunque fuera solo en silbidos), _It's the final countdown_ la aplastara a todo volumen; no muy lejos y aun solo por los treinta segundos que estuvo a descubierto, que lo hicieron silenciar deprisa y corriendo.

Jasper había llegado.

 **[…]**

-¿¡Cómo que no puedes substituirme!?-abrió el armario totalmente histérica, sujetando el aparato intercomunicador con el hombro con tal de no hacerlo caer mientras producía murmullos incomprensibles en su oreja-Ahá-asentía seguida, sarcástica, arreplegando ropajes para luego intentar amontonarlos en una maleta que no conseguía cerrar ni aun varios intentos de ello.

Las palabras de su compañero de trabajo—al otro lado de la línea—tampoco la ayudaban a relajarse para algo que no había pensado con antelación (cosa que le molestaba. Se consideraba una persona previsora…) y de que, cuanto más continuaba al teléfono, empezaba a arrepentirse…

Bufó para disgusto del varón, colocando al fin el instrumento correctamente en su oído derecho.

-Hazme este favor y no te pediré nada más-la voz no pareció conforme y empezó nuevamente a criticarla a pesar de las quejas conjuntas a las que Peridot fácilmente puso un punto final-. Mira, no quería tener que usarlo pero… me lo debes por chupártela en la fiesta de Navidad.

Ronaldo Fryman quedó en un silencio tan absoluto tras escuchar aquella cierta frase que la jovencita no tardó en colgar para continuar la acción de la que al principio se negó a formar parte: ir al cumpleaños de Steven Universe. Y por la que estaba dejando atrás seis meses de investigación continuada por la que se había saltado hasta comidas y horas de sueño.

-¿Ahora cambias de idea?

Amerthyst había aparecido de la nada tras de sí, deteniéndola en seco para observarla apoyarse sobre el marco de la puerta, luciendo burlona.

-¿Te importa acaso?-dictó la fémina rubia, regresando a doblar la ropa que ni por siglos cabía allí—la maleta era pequeñísima—dentro-¿No estabas morreándote con Bismuth en mi sofá?

-Sigue ahí-rió, poniéndose más cómoda-... Entonces, ¿te marchas?

Sonriente, Peridot se hizo a un lado para mostrarle aquel elemento que intentaba llenar, ahora con algo de paciencia.

-¿Qué crees que dice mi maleta?

-Qué estás loca por llevar tal cosa y te sientes culpable, y que por eso vas-Peridot decidió no responder, apretando los labios al voltearse, queriendo permanecer indiferente ante su amiga-. No me ignores, Peridot.

-Te ignoro si me da la gana.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto…

-Lo sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-Me marcho igual.

-Tú no quieres irte…

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes!?-apretó la tela entre sus dedos, golpeándola al tiempo contra el resto de ropajes a medida que Amethyst se acercaba y acariciaba su espalda arqueada-¿Qué?-agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que venía y que la convencería de no ir otro año…-No lo digas…

-Tú no quieres ver a Lapis haciendo aquello-dijo finalmente, causando que Peridot echara—para sorpresa suya y no de inmediato—a un costado la mano que intentaba curarla de decisiones precipitadas-¿Peridot-los ojos de la mencionaba brillaban con la luz del sol que la persiana—entreabierta—dejaba ver-, estás bien?

Pero de nuevo, Peridot no dijo nada, lo que la hizo bufar de frustración.

-Aunque no me hables en mil años las cosas seguirán igual-se alejó de su ser, quedando otra vez en la entrada a su cuarto que no tardó en traspasar-. Lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida, chica. Como hemos hecho todos aquí.

Los pasos de Amethyst se hicieron agigantados mientras bajaba las escaleras, igual el volumen del televisor (que probablemente Bismuth y ella visionaban entre beso y beso).

Peridot continuó—a pesar de todo—sin decir palabra. O tan siquiera pensar en algo que hacer… Algo útil esta vez, no como en aquel instante (aquel momento) que, sin quererlo, no pudo siquiera mover un dedo frente a la tragedia…

 _Yo soy la que menos quiere que vuelva a pasar… aquello…_

 **[…]**

 _El foco iluminó el escenario, llenándose este de aplausos por doquier que causaron enrojecimiento en sus mejillas a pesar de encontrarse escondida en las escaleras del otro lado; en la oscuridad…_

 _Había—como mínimo—dieciocho bailarines que la acompañarían en el espectáculo. Siete mujeres y once varones, cada uno tras suyo y dando palmadas felizmente, como tontamente hacía el público sin conocer el terror que empezaba a invadirla de manera nerviosa._

 _Para calmarse, veía el hermoso decorado: algas marinas, cetáceos brillantes, cielo estrellado… El fondo marino en su máximo esplendor._

 _ **Con razón es mi…**_

 _-¡Espabila tonta, que nos toca actuar!_

 _Interrumpiendo su pensamiento, uno de los danzantes la empujó desconsiderado con el fin de sacarla del zulo donde no solo ella había permanecido, al menos, hasta que el sonar de las primeras notas de piano (que no había escuchado para su mala suerte…) les indicó que era su momento._

 _Más bien, el momento de Lapislázuli._

 _Con la mente en blanco, era guiada y desguiada por sus propios compañeros, balanceándose en los brazos de uno y de otro como marioneta en vida, para finalmente quedar justo en medio de un mar de baile constante que, abruptamente, se detuvo de forma admirable (al menos en pose), provocando que todo ojo de espectador la visionara a ella; la protagonista, la indiscutible_ _ **Bruja del Océano**_ _que daba tal esencia a la obra musical._

 _Pero no logró moverse y los murmullos y críticas se hicieron insoportables para la joven, que jadeaba en consecuencia…_

 _-¡Vamos, muévete!-dijo alguien (no sabía distinguir si de los que la veían o de los que la acompañaban)._

 _Y con este regresaron muchos más abucheos bastante ácidos…_

 _Lapis tapó sus oídos para no escuchar lo que provocó aún más ira en el resto._

 _-Parad… Parad… Parad, por favor…-pedía esta sin descanso, encogiéndose hasta transformarse en una bola de ovillo que, sorprendentemente, flotaba en el aire denso del cubículo; devorado por el color negro en el instante que tardó en cerrar la mirada asustadiza-… Basta. Basta ya…-pero las voces, culpándola del desastre, continuaban allí sin detenerse, hiriéndola…-… Basta…_

 _-¡Lapis!_

 _La voz de Pearl hizo que volviera a abrir los ojos, encontrándose directamente con la figura sonriente y quemada de Steven, señalándola._

 _-¿Qué te ha pasado, Lapis?_

 _En esta ocasión ella no se asustó._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _Al estirar ambas extremidades vio que estas no paraban de sangrar a causa de varios cortes profundos, que las atravesaban._

La fémina despertó intranquila, empapada en agua propia y con el televisor—como solía ser—en marcha, reproduciendo _Pretty Woman_ como un especial de vete a saber qué. Aun ello, respiraba con normalidad, sujetando ambos brazos del asiento sin nervio visible que erizara el bello de su piel (lo que le resultaba natural y _normal_ en estos casos).

No era la primera vez—ni la última—que tenía ese sueño. Aunque en las veces anteriores se había manifestado con detalles diferentes que no cambiaban su lado siniestro…

-Maldita sea-profirió, acomodándose en el sillón vagamente, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con su cabello para ver de nuevo el techo que casi siempre lograba captar una especial atención en sí (desconocía el porqué, como el porqué de muchas cosas). Pero tampoco es que hubiera demasiadas cosas que observar: era madera, madera seca de la que brotaban quebraduras cada vez más anchas; todas colaban una luz triste que iluminaba ciertos aspectos del lugar. Igualmente pocos y decrépitos...

 _Porquería tras porquería... Nada especial_

La cuenca descubierta y azulada de Lapislázuli recorría el centímetro más recóndito, buscando intereses y razones que la obligaran a estar un tiempo eterno, indefinido, allí metida (ya no había cintas que visionar y que no la aburriesen; conocía cada dialogo dicho y cada movimiento producido…).

 _Porquería, porquería y porquería…_

Entonces, unas tijeras plateadas, tiradas al pie de la mesita, llamaron tentativamente su atención; cogiéndolas sin sospesar nada de lo que tenía planeado para utilizarlas.

Al mismo tiempo imaginaba su aspecto desastroso: notaba el cabello rozarle las axilas por su longitud, y estas mismas apestar debido a una larga falta de duchas… El pijama que llevaba estaba sucio.

Lapislázuli rió, rozando un tono psicótico, a medida que acercaba el instrumento a su cuello…

El tacto frío erizó lo que el sueño no había conseguido.

-Ya es hora de hacerlo, ¿no?-sonrió, apretándolas contra este de manera grácil, produciendo una línea de sangre que desapareció entre sus ropas-¿Verdad, Steven?

Steven también la animó a hacerlo.

…

Garnet la veía fijamente, provocando su incomodidad (inclusive si llevaba puestas las gafas de sol).

Lo cierto es que había olvidado la mirada persuasiva que poseía, al fin y al cabo, habían pasado algunos años y, de hecho, podía apostas el poco dinero que tenía a que ninguno de los allí presentes sabía de lo ocurrido en Empire City: su nuevo lugar de residencia y trabajo (si es que le duraba…).

Pero también podía apostar a que Pearl se lo había largado hasta el más íntimo amigo conocido y no conocido.

-Esa charlatana-susurró bajo, dando un trago más a la cerveza en lata que transportaba desde el vehículo aparcado al que otro—un taxi—se le unió de repente, llamando así su atención; la de todos-… Espero que no traiga al poli de paisano que me detendrá por mis crímenes en carretera…

-No creo que sea eso-dijo la treintañera, indiferente.

Jasper soltó una carcajada seca, recargando codo en mesa para brindarle en el rostro serio.

-Veo que sigues sin pillar el sarcasmo, ¿eh, amiga?

Garnet—al contrario de lo que había especulado—le ofreció una gran sonrisa, igualmente cínica, al tiempo que devolvía aquella bebida molesta a su origen (aun la otra fémina no la soltaba ni a tiros), solo para obtener una visión más nítida del personaje que rondaba el taxi (a quién dedujo que este había traído).

De inmediato la identificó.

Realmente no podía creérselo ya que se había negado, con todas sus fuerzas, a venir hasta aquí…

Se quitó las gafas.

Era Pearl.

La inconfundible Pearl.


	3. Tercera Parte

-Señorita, ¿va a subir o no?

Peridot sujetaba firme el equipaje, pero su mirada carecía mucho de la determinación que ambas manos poseían.

Todavía dudaba, y ese sentimiento solo hacia surgir el rubor en sus mejillas, abochornada de tal emoción pues, sin problemas, había caminado hasta la parada del autobús para asistir al que sería " _El Decimosexto Cumpleaños de Steven Universe_ "; desatendiendo los vocablos de Amethyst e incluso respondiéndole de manera contundente para no quedarse a oír sus refunfuños después.

Sin embargo, en el último minuto, una pequeña parte de su ser comenzaba a presionarla, indicándole que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía nada de lógica y que diera media vuelta… Porqué aunque fuera—¡aunque se dignara a ir!—...

 _…Steven no va a estar ahí…_

-Señorita-pidió nuevamente el conductor, tamborileando el volante, indiferente-, tengo otras paradas que hacer.

-¿Eh?

La joven agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta del despiste, observando a sus pies agitarse de manera irritante, sintiendo como la indecisión recorría toda su espina dorsal hasta ocupar un hueco importante en cráneo suyo, al cual fue a parar una de sus manos; abierta, sin frotar.

El varón regresó a preguntar algo similar a lo anterior (¿qué podría preguntar sino?).

Peridot solo gruñó, frunciendo el ceño, debido a las miles de cosas que le rondaban la cabeza…

 _¿Qué hago ahora?_

…, pero ninguna tan fuerte y persistente como era aquel recuerdo, de aquel día, de hace dos años; que simplemente le dictaba—sin detenerse—que no debía volver.

Qué no debía volver jamás.

 _Aquello… Fue horrible…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Por más que viera a todos lados en busca de descanso, era indiscutible que el protagonista de la sala no era otro que el silencio; donde el negro también abundaba, esta vez, como un personaje secundario. Si no era substituido por el extra: los sollozos y lágrimas en vano que producía no solamente Pearl, enganchada en un abrazo con féminas que—al menos ella—no conocía para, prácticamente, gritar el nombre de Steven entre los hombros descubiertos de estas._

 _Alejada de todos, pero no de muchos (pues había demasiada gente para no darse cuenta de su presencia abrumadora), Peridot volteó de la escena hacia el ventanal, encontrándose directamente con la figura de Lapislázuli caminando en su dirección: la ahora lúgubre casa de Vidalia, donde Merluzo se recuperaba de las quemaduras con quejidos constantes que esposa acallaba con agua; y, reunida la considerada familia, se celebraba en pena la muerte de un ser querido…_

 _-¿¡Qué hace esa zorra aquí!?_

 _Sour Cream apoyó una mano en el cristal, tintándolo de sucio al costado de la joven, que achicó la mirada en defensa sin ser notada. Pero tampoco quería ni podía negar que este instante trivial e irreparable, además de doloroso, no le afectaba al punto de no estar de acuerdo a que el muchacho saliera a por ella; impidiéndole la entrada a la ceremonia con brusquedad, empujándola y llamándola de todo menos por su nombre._

 _-Maldita sea, Lázuli…_

 _Peridot se escondió tras su palma, alzando las gafas recién graduadas hasta rozar las puntas de su cabello engominado._

 _ **Todo es tu maldita culpa, Lázuli… Todo…**_

 _-Si tú no-susurró, invisible al resto-… le hubieras dejado solo…_

 _ **Nada de esto habría sucedido… Tonta**_

 _El olor a ceniza y arena entremezclándose desagradable en su napia regresó a atormentarla, provocando que la ataponara con pulgar e índice junto al objetivo de sentirse fuerte._

 _Aunque nadie allí lo fuera._

 _Aunque no lo fuera ella, en realidad…_

 _ **Te odio, Lapis**_

 _Y justo cuando ese pensamiento flotó, Lapislázuli apareció calmada en la entrada (acompañada del adolescente en un similar estado de ánimo), para después de establecerse en un rincón, gritar y cortarse las venas en medio del salón._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Había tardado más de lo imaginado, aun no se sentía culpable por ello. Solo habían sido unos cinco o diez minutos más de lo previsto, y todo porqué la dependienta era incapaz de actuar correctamente y con profesionalidad en su propio trabajo._

 _ **Un trabajo de mierda, para una mujer de mierda…**_

 _Sujetaba la bolsa desbordante de productos envasados cerca de su faz, devorando una manzana—algo pocha—que había recibido de caridad por parte de Mrs. Smile; todo un caballero con ella, al menos. Dando zancazos en medio del pasillo despreocupadamente, hasta que vio la abertura—bastante visible y sin entornar—en la puerta de su apartamento._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Jasper?

La mencionada entrecerró los ojos, permaneciendo medio sonriente a pesar de que aquel recuerdo paseara libremente por su mente, haciéndola agonizar bajo una postura robusta de la que Pearl solía sentirse intimidada; al menos, antes de conocerla mejor.

-Hola, Larguirucha-dijo, alzándose para picarle en un hombro a la mujer de aspecto acicalado—aun sudoroso—, quién le mostró una mueca de nerviosismo que intentaba hacer pasar por una sonrisa-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno…

-Dijiste que no vendrías-intervino Garnet, fijando su mirada en ella con determinación, sintiéndose entre engañada y confusa por su parte.

-Bueno…

Pearl escondió su cabeza en el pecho, encogiéndose en busca de palabras adecuadas para aquel momento en el que solo podía pensar en lo idiota que era. Solo de estar cerca de una de ellas se le retorcía el estómago de dolor.

La palabra _Steven, Steven, Steven Universe_ se reproducía en su lengua como lo único que pudiera ser capaz de decir ahora mismo, al borde de las lágrimas que quería contener con sus ojos claros cerrados.

 _Steven, Steven, Steven Universe_

-Bueno-Greg Universe interrumpió sus pensamientos enloquecidos de lo mismo, levantando entre sus brazos pan y fruta en bandejas por igual-, ¡lo importante es tenerte aquí, Pearl! Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, de verdad.

Pearl se limitó a asentir, haciéndose un hueco justo al lado de Jasper, que encendió un cigarrillo sin prestar atención al ceño fruncido de la otra al notar el humo subirle por las entrañas; no era de la misma marca que fumaba ella y eso siempre le había crispado—curiosamente—los nervios.

Aun ello, decidió mantenerse en silencio. Todavía no lograba decir algo que no fuera...

 _Steven, Steven, Steven Universe_

…, y pensar en algo que no fuera su querido niño de cabello rizado.

El niño de Rose.

Su Rose… Su preciosa Rose a la que había querido incluso casada con Greg Universe, frente a ella sin saber nada. ¿O en realidad si lo sabía? No lo creía, no era tan inteligente ni astuto para darse cuenta de aquella situación.

Ahora la palabra ya no era Steven. Se había metamorfoseado en la Rose de los bailes de salón y el olor a flores de cerezo que una vez acabado de hacer el amor se tumbaba desnuda a su lado, sonriéndole con un guiño que siempre la sonrojaba.

Sí, aquella era su preciosa Rose de la que todo el mundo hablaba tan bien—tan bien como lo hacían y lo harían de su hijo—y la que había sido su amante.

Sí, aquella era Rose.

De pronto, los ojos redondos se le desviaron a un costado, roja de mejillas en un principio, para encontrarse en medio de la tierra y la hierba a una Lapis Lazuli sin su granero ni su pijama de Hard Rock Café. Ya no tenía el pelo largo—aun sí sucio— y gotas de sangre se escurrían disimuladamente de su cuello sin ser nada grave,

-¡Lapis!-susurró en un grito, golpeando la mesa de un salto y provocando una sensación similar en el resto de habitantes a su alrededor-¿Qué haces?

Lapis no dijo nada, murmurando inteligibles palabras que quedaron en el silencio del aire que paseaba entre los pliegues de su vestido amarillento y antiguo (había pertenecido a Ruby en un tiempo pasado y mejor; mucho mejor):

-No sé qué hacer con, con…-cayendo al suelo en un fingido desmayó que no solo alertó al médico que había en Pearl.


End file.
